Bloody Desires
by sandlotus
Summary: Sharing blood, sharing sex. Lee stops Gaara from going on a killing spree, but there are consequences. This story came from a 30 hour rp. Disclaimer; dont own the Naruto characters
1. Chapter 1

Another day, another death...

It had never seemed to matter before. But it was starting to weigh so heavily on his heart now. The young sand ninja wandered through the streets of Konoha...

Running a hand through blood covered hair. He was physically exhausted and didn't feel like climbing in the shower. Not o mention the blood was such a tempting smell...

He had always slacked off on properly cleaning himself up after a killing. It was probably how his hair remained it's delicious color...

Gaara sighed as he approached his designated quarters. Atleast no one had noticed a blood soaked boy wandering through the village...

That would receive a war.

He knew he shouldn't have let himself get out of control...

But his demon had been demanding blood more frequently lately...

And It was getting so hard to control the bloodlust...

Gaara absently licked at a bloody streak on his wrist as he entered his room...directly heading for his window. He would shower as the sun came up. But for now...he would soak in it.

It would be a matter of hours until his victims would be found...but he was already a safe distance...not to mention...no one dared come close to him. No one would try to punish him. He could shed as much blood as he wanted, really...and get away with it...

He groaned as his want for blood fired up again. The last thought had triggered a rebellion over his usual control...telling him if he could get away with it...why not go for it? He closed his eyes as the smell of blood added to the insistency...and he could hear his demon laughing in his head.,...the tail swishing excitedly...

Gaara opened his eyes again and they were blazing cruelly as he leapt from the rooftop...heading back out into the streets to search for another innocent soul to prey on...

Oh, how he enjoyed the suffering...


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara had been wandering ...

Getting irritable with the lack of prey. The streets were pretty much bare, except for a few stragglers...and those stragglers...were there...and then they weren't. They were jutsuing away whenever they saw the demon of the sand...

His thirst for blood was raging through his body by now...and his whole frame was shaking with want...the need...to kill. To toy with a terrified soul...to see the agony written on the face when they struggle against sand...to torture...to break them down, in every way...before finally ending their suffering. The torment was the best part. Before the blood showered over him, of course.

That was bliss.

He had discovered years ago he was twisted; he loved killing as much as he could love anything. It was the reason he lived. But this path had been forced upon and him, and he alked it eagerly...

Driven by madness.

Amused by fear.

And hungry for more...

Always more blood.

His aqua eyes had started to glow evilly when he finally came upon a small group of people. Idiots. A bunch of kids hiding out in a park...getting drunk. He recognized a few of them...and would take great pleasure in killing them...

He came to stand about five feet away before anyone noticed him, but they were too wasted to notice his dangerous state. They had their usual fear, but it was muddled by alcohol...so their senses weren't alerting them to their unfortuante end. Gaara recognized one off the boys by his odd haircut. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Waddaya wan' yeh freeeeeak?"

The area around them went still as a dead silence hung. Gaara wouldn't answer that question. It was stupid to. What he wanted should be obvious...even to a bunch of intoxicate fools...

There was an ominous creaking as the cork slowly eased itself out of the gourd; dropping to the ground carelessly to allow a slow stream of sand.

Gaara watched as eyes widened...the fear crawling upwards wisely. Sasuke dropped a bottle and turned to run...pushing at the others he was with. The bloodthirsty boy let them go...but enveloped the young Uchiha with sand...closing his hand a fraction...just enough to hear ribs crack. He closed his fingers further; the sand around himself shifting excitedly. But he suddenly opened his hadn...releasing Sasuke. The sand dropped the drunken ninja, and Gaara watched as the boy crawled to his feet...staring at the redhead with a terrified expression, before turning and running...

But that was when sand shot forward...looping around an ankle and dragging him back for more torture...

Gaara's stony face hardened as he watched Sasuke clawing at the ground...trying to find something to grab ahold of; something to break the grip on him. A pale hand reached forwards and fisted with an impatient gesture...laughing greedily as he heard the bone snap. Poor boy...

Wouldn't be able to run now...

Perhaps he should end his torture?

Such a shame too. So much fun...

But the sand receded from Sasuke to barrier itself around Gaara when a hand gripped at his shoulder. "No. Please don't do it."

The redhead turned a shocked look to the intruder...his gaze widening at who it was. "Are you an idiot? You. Above anyone else...knows how dangerous I am...and you TOUCH me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lee sighed frustratedly, removing his hold. "Gaara-san...please don't. I know he's an ass...but that's not a good enough reason to kill him."

"Hey, thanks Elmo..."

The older leaf twitched at the slight insult. "A-and you can't just go wandering around murdering people...there's an alliance between our village, remember?"

"Right on, pantywaist..."

Lee hissed irritably Sasuke's interruptions were going to make him change his mind...

He stared into Gaara's eyes...noticing the amuse expression mixing with the dark and evil bloodlust swirling in the blue eyes. "Gaa-san..."

"Gaara and Lee..sitting in a tree...k-i-s-s-i-n-g..."

Lee growled in rage. "Alright. Go ahead." He stated stiffly, moving out of his friends way.

Sasuke's face paled. "I thought you were saving me!"

The older leaf sighed heavily. Guilt, guilt...guilt.

He turned to Gaara. "I'll make you a deal. Instead of killing him...you can kill me..."

Blue eyes blinked. "I don't want to kill you."

"Liar, you've tried maybe three or four times..."

"But those don't count...

Lee rubbed at a temple. "Okay hows this..." he absently rubbed at his neck as he sank into thought. Bloodthirsty demon. Bloodthirsty friend. Demonic fangs...

"Take my blood...without killing me?"

Gaara snorted...

Which was a rare even for him.

"First of all, I'm not a vampire...secondly...I would end up killing you, even if I try not to..."

Lee stared at his friends response. "Not a vampire...? No...but it's how you react..."

He pulled out a kunai and quickly dragged it over his forearm, watching black ringed eyes widen as blood blossomed. Lee smirked. "How about it? Forget about Sasuke, and we can make a deal..."

Gaara stared at the red trail before his gaze rose to Lee-s dark brown one, his own hungry...selfish...and his iris was darkening with something Lee couldn't decipher. But the redhead nodded, and the older boy grinned. "Right then. But I don't think I should give you my blood here...it might-.." he got cut off as Gaara grabbed at him...pulling him forward hurriedly.

He hadn't noticed he had touched another person...but Lee did...and his eyes widened in shock...


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you save him?" Gaara asked curiously as he rushed them to his house. "He's a comrade. He may not be the nicest...but it's common courtesy to watch out for someone. The way Gai watches after me-.."

"-And what you're doing with me?" Gaara cut in blandly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not only helping Sasuke escape...helping the village last another night without further attack...you're helping me quell my bloodlust for tonight, atleast..."

Lee blushed in response. He hadn't thought about it like that. He had never felt so needed...

Lee was saved from answering when Gaara shoved them inside his accommodation...pushing Lee forwards. "What are you doing?" Lee asked suspiciously as they were shoved inside a small bedroom. "Temari and Kankuro will be waking up soon...and the last thing they'll want to see is me sucking blood from a leaf. They'll think that either I'm trying to kill you, and have you under a genjutsu to keep you still while I enjoy your blood...or that I've seduced you..."

Another fierce blush in response.

"SO we do this in my bedroom."

Lee nodded, and watched as Gaara wandered over to close his window. He suddenly remembered his blood covered state and turned an apologetic look to Lee. "Could you turn around please?"

Brown eyes glinted in confusion, but Lee complied...and a second later he heard metal unclasping before the soft swish of clothing falling to the floor.

"Ugh. I should've washed earlier, now it's stiff..."

Gaara stated...running a hand through his dark red locks before tugging on fresh clothing.

But at those words...a different meaning went into them for Lee...and he groaned miserably. His friend had a poor choice of words...

He jerked as Gaara tapped him on the shoulder, letting him know it was safe to turn back now.

Lee turned a kind Gaze onto Gaara; watching as his friend gestured towards the bed before he himself took a seat. "If I don't get blood soon, I'm going to go on a rampage..."

Lee nodded and sat beside the redhead, half turning towards him. "How...?"

Blue eyes studied his face for a moment before analyzing his arm. It had been a rather deep wound and still didn't give much blood. He grabbed Lee by the wrist and held up the arm in demonstration. "Theres not a decent flow here..."

His eyes trailed to the neck...a finger quickly following. He could see a delicious vein...

Could feel the warm blood pulsing just underneath the skin.

His eyes dilated as he licked his lips.

The leaf seemed to get the message and edged closer...shifting so he was kneeling between Gaara's thighs. The redhead blinked at the sudden movement...but stared at the throat hovering slightly over him before he too rose to his knees...his thighs pressing against Lee's as his hands gripped at the shoulders, pulling the head down to his mouth.

He ran a tongue over his teeth...willing demonic fangs to show themselves for an easier puncture...

When he felt points poking into his tongue, his muscles coiled in anticipation and he drew back a bit...before his head jerked forward; cleanly biting into the skin. The faster it was done, the less painful...

But a jolt was still felt running through Lee's body...

The teeth drew back out; white staining with red as blood clung to the fangs.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara's eyes narrowed hungrily at the red trickle making its way down his friends throat...and he growled before roughly pulling the body closer...his tongue following after the trail before licking back up to the double wound. He prodded with his tongue...pressing hotly against the flesh. He could feel the moan vibrating in Lee's throat and grinned...licking over the injection site before repeating his actions...pressing down more firmly with his tongue.

Bandaged hands came to grip at his waist as Lee's eyebrows slightly rose with a pleading expression...

He hadn't expected it to feel so damn good. It was like forming a connection. It was bringing them closer together. Just by sharing his blood with his over eager, bloodthirsty friend.

Lee's mind completely halted all thought when Gaara's body pressed into him demandingly...the tongue running over the double wound greedily. It was licking back and forth...the movements speeding up as blood trailed out. He shifted closer...his breath hitching when it caused his groin to brush against Lee's. Black-ringed eyes half closed as he pressed more forcefully...the blood flowing faster with the accelerated heart rate.

Lee's head tilted backwards as he groaned; furthering exposing his throat...and Gaara in response licked over the wound slowly...letting his tongue drag over the skin roughly.

Lee's started squirming at the sensations shooting through him. Doing this for Gaara had unintentionally become very erotic...and had stimulated him quickly. Which was bad in his position...

The leaf let out a whimper as Gaara leant against him...their lower halves molding together.

"Oooooh...fuck toy...eh?"

The statement came out of Gaara's mouth...but it wasn't his voice...

The arm around Lee's waist pulled violently...

Forcing a startled cry from the leaf when he hardened against his friend.

"G-Gaa..."

"Not quite..."


	6. Chapter 6

Lee gasped at the words...as well as the demonic growl emanating from his friend...before the redheads body pressed him closer, a knee nudging at his current arousal...turning the shocked gasp into a moan.

"Ngh...Gaara..." Lee breathed heavily.

"Sorry, kid. This may be difficult for you to understand...but he's only half here. Half aware of whats going on..." the body stopped moving to stare at Lee...running a tongue over a rapid stream of blood before continuing.

"Hmmm...you taste good. Anyway...blood is a relaxant...for Gaara...as well as an aphrodisiac for his demon. Me."

Lees head snapped back up and he turned his gaze onto his friend as a fanged smile flashed at him evilly.

Brown eyes stared at the teeth...that were ever lengthening before staring into the eyes. He blinked. The mismatched eyes...

One was it's usual bright blue...blazing as intensely as usual...

The other was a honeyed gold...

And it left Lee shivering with the cruel intent reflecting.

Lee removed his hands from the hips and placed them on Gaara's...shukaku's?...chest before pushing gently.

But the arm around him pulled viciously.

"Don't even attempt it. If I let you leave, people find out I've got control...and then it's hell for both me and Gaara..."

Lee blinked. Hell for Gaara also? He sighed defeatedly before dropping his arms. He could feel the triumph washing over the body holding him.

"Don't act like you don't want me...I can feel it..."

The voice whispered satanically in his ear, and Lee' s heart jumped...in a few different emootions.

It was Gaara...

That's what was causing the excitement...the desire...

At the same time, it wasn't Gaara...

Which was the reason for his fear.

Lee got shoved onto his back when he didn't answer.

He tried to struggle back to his original position...or to jump to his feet...prepared to bolt from the room...

But a hand shoved at him, forcing him into the mattress.

Before sand strapped his hands over his head...which left shukaku free to torture.

A golen eye...and a cyan colored eye watched the trail of blood on the throat before drifting lower...tracing over the evident problem burning in Lee's lap.

Gaara's body knelt over Lee's thighs as a hand rose...

The palm rubbing gently over the constricting fabric...

The grin widening wickedly as he felt the response.

"You know you like it. You know you want it..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Stoooooooop..." Lee groaned as the palm urged his body to respond further.

"Stop? You can't say you don't want me..."the demonic voice snarled...leaning closer...Gaara's body pressing the hand on Lee's groin deeper, causing the leaf to whimper desperately.

"Or Gaara..." Shukaku added satanically.

Lee's breathing had gone loopy, sweaty hair was falling into his dark brown eyes...but he still glared back.

"You're NOT Gaara..." he grated out between pats.

"I'm whoever you want me to be..."

Lee's jaw dropped slightly at the words.

"I told you before...Gaara's here...but he's also not. Only half aware of what's going on...but I can feel him. He likes it just as much..."

The body on top of Lee pressed into him, removing the hand to mold their laps together...

"You excite him..." the voice growled as an erection nudged against Lee's, forcing out a mangled groan.

The demon possessed sand ninja laid fully on top of Lee...their bodies fitting together perfectly. He let out a grunt of approval before turning his gaze towards the neck...his tongue dragging over the bleeding wounds at an agonizingly slow rate. Lee's breathing audibly hitched, and a carnivorous grin appeared on Gaara's face...

His fangs further lengthened...and the tips were a moment later running over the throat...trailing over the skin carefully as they reached the double wound. They pressed in gently...re-inserting into the open bite mark...and deepening the cuts...causing a more consistent bloodflow.

The teeth speedily retreated...they were decreasing in length, and the redhead let out a growl...climbing off of Lee in alarm. The golden eye was flickering...it kept switching between gold and aqua...expressions moving over the face just as quickly...

"Lee...I..." the voice had been Gaara's...it had really been Gaara...but the eye turned gold again and the sound that came from the throat next was terrifying. Shukaku had let out a ferocious snarl; the sound cutting loose from Gaara's throat threateningly.

"You want it! I know you do! Don't fight me..."

The sadistic voice ordered of Gaara; whom was locked away inside his own head.

"Rape? No...he want's you..."

Lee's eyes widened from his position, and a massive blush crossed his features.

"I just know! Your boyfriend is incredibly responsive..."

Lee inwardly groaned.

"You? I'm not losing control again! You're the one that let yourself relax too far...you know better. Blood comes with a price. And not only did you lose control...but you let a horny demon take over your body..."

Lee stared intently...listening to the argument...or as much as he could hear...

"You think so, hm?" the golden eye flickered towards Lee, and he crawled over the leaf again...lowering his mouth to the body. A tongue darted out, tracing over muscles outlined by spandex...licking his way down the abdomen...

The partially possessed redhead bit at the fabric...letting it snap back into place after playing with the elasticity of it.

Lee bit down on his lip to stop himself from making any sounds...

But when the lips covered the fabric covering his erection, that was it.

The leaf twisted on the bed...moaning pleadingly as the tongue slid out...running up and down his stiff shaft...

Teeth bit on the spandex again...and Lee shuddered violently when the form fitting material was released to snap against his aroused skin...

The body over him pulled back.

"See? You're not the only one to get him hot and bothered..."

Lee was gasping for air, but managed a deadly glare.

"Oh, don't worry. He still wants YOU, human..."

Lee wasn't sure who shukaku was talking to this time.

The golden eye was watching Lee, and he could've been talking to either him or Gaara...

"A compromise?"

Lee started pulling at the sand holding his wrists down while the demon was preoccupied...but the grains just tightened at his escape attempt.

The redhead inched closer...sitting fully on Lee's lap...the backside resting against the leafs groin. A fanged grin showed itself as Lee's erection prodded into the ninja atop him.

Hips shifted, pressing into Lee in a teasing rhythm... playing with the leaf while listening to his human speaking from inside.

"What sort of compromise?"


	8. Chapter 8

Lee grunted as hips shifted forward...pressing into him with unnecessary force.

"Dammit, get off me!" he snapped sharply; losing control of his temper. The mismatched eyes turned to him, and the body on top of him leant forward...the lips hovering over Lee's.

"Aw, is somebody cranky?"

The voice was a dark, teasing growl...and Lee shuddered. He had a bad feeling...

His muscles tensed as he watched the teeth lengthen before the head reared back. Brown eyes closed as he felt piercing pain. He had been bitten on the other side of his neck. Blood was trailing from the fresh wound; dripping into the sand ninja's mouth. The oversized canines retreated, and the body stayed close as human teeth nibbled at the wound...urging more blood out.

Lee turned his gaze to the ceiling...trying to come up with an idea for escape. But the sand tightened; as though it had read his thoughts. He shivered violently as a tongue trailed over his wound before licking up to his ear. The demonic redhead bit on the ear gently, before the tongue wriggled out again...inching over Lee's earlobe. "Feel better now?" Shukaku growled sadistically.

Lee bit his lip; making sure he didn't say anything to get himself further tortured, and making sure NO NOISE made it past his lips.

"Half?" the snarl came out loudly, and dangerously. And Lee winced as it echoed, the vibrations shooting through his ear canal...causing a bit of pain from how it had been roared right in his damn ear.

Lee sighed as the body on his sat up abruptly, and angry and sulky expression on the face.

"What the hell kind of compromise is that? If I give you half, how do I get to have my fun without you bitching?"

There was silence for a moment as shukaku listened. His golden eye lit up at something Gaara had said, and he glanced at Lee.

"Fine."

The eyes closed, the body going still...ad when they reopened...the golden color had faded a bit.

The eyes glanced at the position Gaara's body held over Lee.

"I'm sorry, Lee-san..." Gaara's voice came from his own lips, and Lee sighed in relief...

But froze a moment later.

"No You're not! You were moaning as much as he was!" Shukaku snarled...taking over Gaara's mouth for a moment.

They eyes glanced at Lee desperately as hands covered the sand ninja's lips.

The eyes traveled to the sand holding Lee down, and a minute later it dissolved.

Lee sat up carefully, watching his friend.

Gaara was still sitting on his legs, so he couldn't get up.

But hands gripped at green shoulders gently...letting him know it wasn't Shukaku. Lee sighed slightly, relaxing in his position as lips lowered to his throat...licking at the trailing blood.

"Was it really necessary to bite again?" Gaara murmured against the skin; and Lee knew he was asking Shukaku, not him. Suddenly the hands at his shoulder shoved violently.

"Yes." Shukaku growled greedily, letting his containers hands travel over the body hungrily. He could feel everything through Gaara's skin since they were sharing control.

Lee's expression turned distressed.

But the next minute the hands were clutching at his shirt; bringing him to a sitting position again as lips lowered to the throat again...before drifting to the green collar...

Teeth gripped at the suits zipper..and Lee's eyes widened. A canine...and human teeth. It looked like the mouth was half demon, and half human.


	9. Chapter 9

Lee hands flew beside himself as the body in his lap pushed gently; once again forcing the leaf onto his back. The teeth regripped at the zipper...pulling it down at an agonizingly slow rate. The mismatched eyes watched the older ninja carefully; different emotions residing in each eye...

Lee could tell Shukaku was impatient...and planning something by the way the golden eye was wickedly glittering...

But the leaf relaxed when he looked into the aqua eye.

It was impatient also; but cautious...it was...soft...

The expression shattered as a snarl cut itself from Gaara's throat; the mouth removing from the zipper to lick at Lee's throat. To suck on sweet skin...

An arm wrapped around the older ninja and tugged...forcing his hips to press against Gaara's while the mouth was busy.

The dark head tilted backwards; a moan prying itself from his lips at the sensations racing up and down his spine...sending thrilling shivers throughout his body.

Lee could feel the jaw against his mouth twitching...and a dark snarl vibrated against his skin.

"Let me bite, god dammit!" Shukaku ordered sadistically...

"NO! You'll kill him!" Gaara replied frantically.

A hand slid inside Lee's partially opened suit...the palm slowly sliding over skin.

The glowing eyes left the innocent face reluctantly as Gaara realized what his demon was doing.

"Don't!"

Shukaku laughed darkly at Gaara's order, the hand pulling the suit away from Lee's torso. Gaara's other hand was reaching to the side table...where he had a collection of scattered items. But the hand reached for the candle being used as a light...

The redheads hands were jerking; as though battling with themselves, before one tilted the candle, spilling hot wax over Lee's chest. Lee gasped at the liquid burning his chest; shuddering violently. It stung...

But then again it felt so good.

He writhed against the bed as more wax spilled; dripping into the crevices of his muscular abdomen.

The golden eye flickered to his face as wax was burning Lee's belly button.

The leafs expression twisted into one of pleasure and restraint...

But when wax slid over his skin...dripping towards his groin before it firmed, his control crashed around himself.

Lee's back arched against the bed and he let out a whimpering moan.

"Oooooh...so you like that,hmm?"

Lee didn't answer...but his actions did.

A knee pressed into Gaara's groin; before sliding against the redhead...

He could feel the body tense as Gaara's lap hardened further...

"Boy...you better cut that out..." Shukaku growled warningly...the hand holding the candle freezing in place.

But Lee's movements quickened on their owned...pressing deeper into the groin each time he moved.

Gaara and Shukaku both growled at the same time, the candle moving lower...wax dripping onto Lee's erection punishingly.

The leafs eyes jerked open and he hissed in shock. The feeling was...

Wow...

Burning hot wax on the most sensitive part of your body...

One would think it would cause a bit of pain...

But, damn...

Lee's head tossed as he let out a desperate cry.

"I warned you..." Shukaku growled sadistically.


	10. Chapter 10

Demonic fangs receded, and the eyes flickered over Lee's wax covered body before putting the candle back in place. Gaara's body crawled over Lee...staring into the innocent expression as he hovered.

A moment later Lee jerked in shock when lips were pressing against his insistently...

Gaara's sweet mouth rubbing against the one underneath him demandingly.

A tongue forced it's way inside...

A deep moan echoing in Lee's throat. Bandaged hands placed themselves on the redheads shoulder as he pulled back a bit.

"Gaa-kun?" he panted out breathlessly.

But he grinned when the sand ninja nodded fiercely, before locking their lips together again. An eye was still golden, but Shukaku was remaining silent for a bit, and letting Gaara in the drivers seat. Lee was relieved...

A hand wandered over Lee's chest...scratching lightly at the hardened wax.

Lee's body moved fluidly, his lower back pressing into the mattress as he arched.

"G-Gaara..." Lee breathed heavily.

"It...it..ohhhhhhhhh..."

Lee got a carnivorous grin in response and whimpered pathetically as lips lowered to his chest; biting at the dry wax. When a fraction was peeled away from Lee's skin...the younger boy would run his tongue over the flesh hungrily...

Human teeth nipped at Lee's side, and he gasped ins surprise before the mouth sucked on the area forcefully...leaving a mark behind. Gaara's breathing was coming out in ragged huffs, and he quickly removed himself from Lee to tug at his own clothing. When he finished stripping...he lunged back to the body...laying flat against the leaf. There was still so much wax to remove...but he was so hot...

His body was shivering, even as his skin burned agonizingly.

Gaara moved against Lee slowly; flesh gliding against flesh...

A dark moan came from Gaara...

And it was clear the sound was made by both the demon and the container.

Lee rose his hands to grab at naked hips...pressing Gaara closer...

Shoving the boy into him forcefully...

And again he got a response from both...

A sound between a whimper and a growl was heard, before the redhead moved against Lee viciously...

Sweaty red hair dropping into the mismatched eyes as his breathing grew more uneven with each movement...

Lee wove fingers through the darkened hair lovingly, before gripping at the chin and pulling Gaara back up for a kiss...

He could feel the sand ninja moving impatiently...

Gaara's hips sliding back and forth over Lee's...

Stimulating them both further. Lee moaned into the redheads mouth, and the hand removed itself from blood-red hair to wander sown the delicate spine...

Before pressing firmly.

Their bodies molded together perfectly; as if they were meant for eachother...

One puzzle piece finding it's partner.

The kiss broke as the leaf felt canines lengthening again...

The golden eye stared wickedly before pushing against Lee teasingly;

adding slight pressure, before removing contact all together.

Lee squirmed underneath the body. Gaara and Shukaku were taking turns...

And both were stressing out his body...


	11. Chapter 11

The body against Lee kept moving; grinding as lips touched Lee's throat;

sucking on the skin deliciously. Nibbling where blood had dried...leaving dark red streaks all along his throat...

The leaf bit his lip as shivers ran through him...and he felt an evil grin tilt against his skin before the mouth went lower...a tongue trailing hot ly over the bare, partially wax covered chest. The fangs lengthened, cutting through wax before biting on it...the long canines breaking through the brittle coating and drifting over the skin; leaving slight scratches behind. But it annoyed the leaf more than hurt him...

A bandaged hand reached up and gripped at one of those troublesome fangs...refusing to let go until the gaze met his. He got a growl in response when the mouth couldn't free itself.

"Lose the teeth..." Lee ordered dangerously, tightening his grip.

But the jaw snapped shut with his hand still there...leaving a small slash in his palm. He removed his hand as he felt the pain, but he was gripped around the wrist as the demonic redhead brought his lips to the slight wound; licking over it slowly. Lee blinked; before shivering violently...

Dark shivers running throughout his body.

The canines were receding back into human teeth; that nipped at his palm teasingly. Lee's gaze remained riveted to the mouth; watching in shock as the scratch was licked over; the blood slowly ceasing it's flow.

The grip around his wrist loosened as the demon released him...only to place his mouth on Lee's body again...nipping at the wax playfully before tasting at exposed skin...

He skipped over the abdomen and went for the leafs aroused shaft...

His tongue drifting over the was covered erection.

Lee could feel the mouth wandering over him intimately; the hot tongue, the steamy breath against him...

He twisted against the bed as he hardened further...

And got a snort of amusement when that reaction cracked the wax covering his erection.

Teeth nipped at the candles dripping...removing a section before licking at Lee's arousal...

Lips smiled against the erection as the leaf groaned tortuously; ebony hair falling into his closed eyes as his head tossed...

The whole body writhing at the contact.

Almost all the wax was removed when a hand wandered to the hard member;

the palm sliding up and down in a slow and evocative motion...

Toying with the boy as dark desire ran through the redheaded body...

Lee's body moved on its own...

His hips twitching forward pleadingly...

Fingers curled around his shaft in reply, and he bit his lip on a scream as the sensations running through him intensified...

The hand on the leaf remained still...

And brown eyes opened curiously...

Watching as the gold faded a bit.

Gaara was back.

And as the head tilted to gaze into Lee's eyes...

The older boy knew that his friend planned to continue what the demon had started...

The hand tightened it's grip...

Before moving up and down slowly...

Tugging insistently.

Pumping Lee's length...

Bandaged hands twisted into claws...

Fingers knotting into the bed.

When he started throbbing, the hand removed itself from his erection to grip at the hips...

Gaara pulled the older ninja closer...

Lowering his mouth to the abdomen...

Scraping his teeth over forgotten wax until he reached the stiffness between long and muscular legs...

He let Lee between his lips inch by inch...

His other hand drifting to Lee's mouth as the boy moaned pathetically...

His body jerking as he tried to get in further.

The dark head tilted backwards; a panting fit to bust his lungs...

And the hand slowly creeping towards his lips edged inside...

Earning a bite in response as Lee's jaw reflexively snapped.

Brown eyes blinked repeatedly as he realized he had a number of fingers between his teeth, and he loosened his grip...sucking on the hand...

But the mouth on his shaft removed itself; blowing across the now wet shaft..

And Lee shuddered violently...releasing the fingers as he moaned.

Those same fingers were an instant later inserting themselves into the leaf...

Testing for resistance before splaying...

Lee grunted;biting his lip on a pained gasp...

And in return Gaara pulled out...

Before pushing his fingers in again.

The older ninja let out a helpless whimper...

Pain and pleasure mixing...


	12. Chapter 12

Fingers abruptly receded, and the leafs body relaxed...

His muscles screaming in agony and bliss.

The two sensations were battling eachother to see which was stronger...

And Lee gave into a moan...

Hands gripped at his hips again, and brown eyes jerked open in surprise as something much larger than fingers pressed into him...

He immediately knew what the 'something' was; he could feel both hands on his hips and that left only Gaara to penetrate.

Intimately.

The redhead went slow...sliding in the leaf gently...

Making sure not to damage the older boy as he went in inch by inch...

But Lee's back arched; pressing him closer...earning himself a shocked and irritated hiss in response.

"Careful..." the sand ninja growled warningly.

But the older boy repeated the movement...

Arching his back again and again, earning himself a cry defining the losing battle of self control...

He grinned madly as he heard the sound. He had never imagined Gaara could make a sound relating to that. Never in his life. And he was thrilled to be the one to cause it. To hear it. He wanted it to happen again.

He lifted himself onto an elbow one handedly, the other arm wrapping around the lithe waist; pulling Gaara in deeper.

A savage snarl cut from Gaara's lips;

Shukaku and his container sharing the response.

But Lee did it again...

Pulling aggressively at the body...

Moaning desperately as he did...

The ivory body underneath his pal shuddering shakily...

As it tried to remain in control...

Lee laid backwards again...pulling the body with him...

Bringing luscious lips to his...

He kissed Gaara passionately..

It was the most erotic one they had shared yet, and the leaf was a bit proud of himself...

But soon after his tongue touched Gaara's...he removed his lips playfully...

Wandering to the creamy throat...

Licking a line from where the pulse was wildly beating...

To a delicious ear,.

He plunged his tongue inside, feeling the frame in his arms react abruptly;a groan vibrating in the chest before the slick body moved against his...

Thrusting in viciously.

Lee's panting turned rough...

His mouth suddenly going dry as the dreamy body rocked against him...

The hips bucking into him unrelentingly...

A cruel, wolfish twist of the lips tilting the sand ninja's lips.

Lee's tongue removed from the ear as he moaned out the redheads name...

His eyes closing as his body threatened to shatter with pressure...

With euphoria...

With the incredible sensations running through him...

And the body against his was shaking with the same thing.

Trying to hold back...

But not completely able to control his actions.

A ruthless snarl escaped Gaara...

But it wasn't his.

Shukaku was taking part control again...

And they penetrated together...

The demon adding more force behind the movements.

Lee's back twisted delicately before he lifted himself slightly...

His fingers digging into Gaara's shoulders as he bit onto the neck to stifle himself...

He could feel his teeth break the skin...

But at the moment couldn't think of why that was bad.

His hips were twitching forward with each jerk...

Each thrust...

Each movement...

He moaned deeply...his fingers tightening their grip as the erection moving inside him started to pulse...

Lee bit harder...feeling one of the hands on his hips move to his waist...

The palm sliding over his skin.

Adding to his overloaded senses.

The hand moved again...going lower...

And Lee cried out in surprise and sudden joy as the fingers wrapped around his erection...

Tugging slightly.

Lee came in Gaara's grip...

His body falling away from the redhead as his muscles melted...

His chest heaved with a lazy and exhausted pleasure as Gaara's hand placed itself on a hip again...

His hips still moving forward...

Lee watched languidly as the redhead kept moving...

Curls of tired pleasure shooting up the leafs spine in response...

Lee moaned delightfully as Gaara pressed into him one last time...

The body shuddering violently before the back arched...

A small cry escaping the redheads lips as he came.

Both boys were breathing roughly...

Their chests burning as they panted in time with eachother...

Each struggling to bring in oxygen.

Gaara removed himself from Lee, before falling by his side...

And the leaf could see the mark he had left behind on the neck.

It looked like a hickey...

Except it was clear that teeth had snapped viciously over the skin.

They were silent for a bit...

Each breathing deeply, and trying to overcome the uncomfortable silence.

"I didn't mean for Shukaku to do that. But when I got some control back...I couldn't stop it..." Gaara murmured apologetically. Lee bit his lip on a hysterical laugh. His friend was apologizing?

The older boy half turned to face the redhead...

Lifting a hand to pull the soft lips to his.

He left a soft kiss behind, watching as the aqua gaze flashed uncertainly...

The gold in the other eye fading to it's natural bright blue...

"Don't worry, Gaa-kun. Really. It helps we were both friends before this happened... and maybe we're meant to be more now..."

Lee snuggled against Gaara, his brown eyes dropping closed drowsily...


End file.
